


Tick, we need to talk

by RedHatMeg



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Dangerboat cares, Dangerboat is a savage, Overkill is oversensitive, Protective Siblings, protective Dot, protective Tick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHatMeg/pseuds/RedHatMeg
Summary: A lot can happen to Arthur in his new line of work. Dot is obviously worried, so she settles to talk with Tick.





	Tick, we need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tick fanfiction! One of two ideas I've had about Dot. I think that she has a strong Big Sister Intinct and she's used to taking care of Arthur. So I wanted to show her being worried over her little brother being superhero's sidekick.
> 
> Review, please!

Dot was used to being worried about Arthur.

Really, it’s not hard, when your little brother went through traumatic experience that left him with severe mental problems. In fact, Dot was certain something was stolen from Everest family that fateful day. Not just the head of their family, a wonderful father and husband, but also some kind innocence. Whenever she was thinking back about times before the Terror – times when their father was still alive; times when Arthur was adoring Flag Five and dreaming of becoming one of them – those times seemed so bittersweet. Arthur was so happy back then… so full of hope and faith in the world. And Terror took it all from him in one day.

Of course, Dot was also utterly devastated by their father’s death. At first it seemed so surreal – him dying in such horrible, outlandish way… but when her mind finally recognized it actually happened, she just wanted to lock herself in her room and never go out.

The reason she didn’t do it, was that she felt she didn’t have a right to. Because some tiny voice in her mind kept telling her that no matter how horrible the loss of their father hit her, Arthur was hit by it even harder. Dot was lucky enough to not see it happening in front of her; she was lucky to not be the one Terror mocked, and that her face didn’t end up on a cover of magazine in the worst day of her life.

Poor Arthur… he was so lost… He needed someone to help him get on his feet; someone who will guide him through adulthood and prove that despite this horrible tragedy he can lead a normal, happy life. Dot decided that she will be that someone.

So Dot decided to take care of her brother. Maybe she had her own issues to work with, and maybe helping her brother was therapeutic for her too. At least when she was helping him, she felt like she had control; like at least she wasn’t letting Terror win. Over time she and Arthur began to rebuild their lives – they finished middle and high schools and made friends; Arthur got a job as an accountant and Dot went to med school. She had a plan for herself – she was going to become a doctor and save lives, so there will be a little less Dots and Arthurs orphaned due to horrible circumstances.

Alas Arthur still needed her help. In the hindsight she should probably see that he was prone to risky shit if he thought that it meant bringing bad guys to justice. But back then she was seeing a conspiracy theorist, a poor, deluded man, noticing things that weren’t there. And she needed to set him straight, to rescue him from himself. So, for the most part, she was dismissive of his “delusions” and tried to make him act “normal”.

And then came Tick. And alongside with Tick, came Terror. And Dot didn’t even notice before her little broken brother became a superhero and Dot herself was a lot more prone to do risky shit for justice. And it was such a wonderful, liberating feeling, when all four of them (five, if she counted Dangerboat) managed not only thwart Terror’s plan, but also get him arrested. True, Superian got all the glory and Overkill was moping, because he didn’t get his revenge, but Dot never saw Arthur so happy. It’s like he became a whole new man.

So now Arthur was regularly going out with Tick, flaying around the City, stopping criminals, saving people and whatnot. He loved his new life, it seemed that he found his true calling. Dot should be happy for him, after all, he not only was living his childhood dream, but also made a friend, who looked out for him.

And yet she wasn’t happy.

After all, it was still her little brother flying in this suit and how could she be certain that nothing bad ever happen to him? Arthur was small, fragile and wasn’t a very good fighter. How could she be sure another Terror won’t take her brother away from her? Or that Arthur will get hurt while rescuing people from burning buildings? Dot’s mind was playing out multiple horrible scenarios, and sometimes she had nightmares about Arthur’s bloodied body and her not being able to save him.

She couldn’t tell all of those things to her friends, because Arthur had secret identity to protect. She tried to talk about it with mom and Walter, but mom (even though, still a little worried about her baby boy) kept reassuring her that Arthur isn’t alone there and that Tick won’t let him get hurt; while Walter tried to argue that it’s Arthur’s destiny and his stepson knows what he’s doing. So Dot decided to talk with someone who was actually in the superhero business for a really long time and could provide her with wider perspective.

“Oh, yeah, he’s screwed.” Overkill said, eating Fo-Ham straight out of the can.

“Yes, I know,” Dot replied, “but _how much_ screwed is he exactly?”

“Very much.” Estevan added. “Being hurt to cause distress to the superhero is the largest occupational hazard for…” He stopped mid-sentence, and for a moment it seemed like he was looking for a word that would suit the rest of it. “For people in Arthur’s profession.” He finally said.

“Don’t listen to him, Dot.” Dangerboat interrupted. “According to statistics, sidekicks are only the second group supervillains use in hurting superheroes by proxy. The first one are random innocent bystanders.”

Overkill put his feet off the table and growled at the AI.

“Dangerboat, what have I told you about the ‘s’ word being spoken in this house?”

“Pardon me, I thought we are talking about Arthur and his chances of horrible demise at the hands of supervillains. Not everything spins around you and your inferiority complex.”

Dot was just sitting and contemplating what she just heard. So far she didn’t feel any less restless. If anything, she was even more certain that Arthur may one day get hurt. She knew the stories of sidekicks being kidnapped, tortured, crippled, even killed by supervillains just to get to their archnemesis. It wasn’t hard to imagine some guy hellbent to destroy Tick targeting her brother.

“Dot,” Estevan took her out of her gloomy thoughts. She looked at him and he seemed a bit apologetic. “don’t forget that Tick is always with him.”

“Yes, Dot.” Dangerboat added. “Tick is superstrong and nigh invulnerable, but most importantly he’s very protective of Arthur.”

“And that’s supposed to comfort me?” She asked. “My little brother is in high risk of getting himself killed and you want me to entrust his safety in a guy who can’t even remember his own origin story?”

Overkill took another bite of his ham and after swallowing it replied:

“First of all, yes, that’s what we’re saying. Because as much as our Big Blue Yonder isn’t the brightest man in the world, ever since he and Arthur met, he wants to keep him safe and sound. Secondly, Arthur’s suit is bulletproof and probably fire-resistant. Thirdly – and I know it’s hard for you to understand it, but bear with me – Arthur is an adult and can take care of himself.”

“May I also point out certain observation I’ve made?” Dangerboat said. “Mainly that in Arthur-Tick duo, Arthur is the cautious one. Of course,” he added with a dreamy voice. “he’s also fiercely brave… and handsome… and adorable…”

“Either way,” Overkill cut in harshly, as weirded out as Dot. “your brother has big blue bodyguard, protective suit and common sense. Those alone minimalize the risk of death on the line of duty.”

“And what if it still won’t be enough?” Dot asked. “What if he still dies in horrible way?”

Estevan gave an exasperated sigh, loudly put the Fo-Ham can on the table and looked Dot in the eyes.

“And why are you telling _me_ all of this? Why won’t you go to the actual subjects of your worries and stop torturing me? Especially since we’ve established already that my comforting skills leave much to be desired?”

“Well,” Dot began, a bit nervous. But she quickly regained her composure. “I wasn’t expecting comfort. I only wanted to talk with someone. After all, we are friends, aren’t we?”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Dot.” Dangerboat replied. “We also consider you a friend. Even if mister McStabberson here can’t communicate in different ways than moping.”

“Dangerboat, shut up or I swear to everything I hold holy, I will install Windows Vista on you.”

“You love me too much to do that. I am, after all, your ‘s’ word.”

“Bottom line,” Overkill turned to Dot again. “you should go talk with Tick and Arthur. They will be more than eager to comfort you and they may even find some solutions to ensure Arthur’s safety.”

Dot considered his proposition for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should discuss it with Tick and Arthur. Especially because there were things she wanted to tell Tick ever since this whole Terror thing ended. And the conversation with Overkill and Dangerboat gave her even more fruit for thought.

And so Dot bid goodbye to the vigilante and his AI, and directed towards Arthur’s apartment. Standing at the entrance, she could hear superhero’s heavy steps as he approached the door. When he opened, his face immediately beamed with a smile.

“Dot! What a surprise! Come in, please.” He moved aside to let her in.

She did as he was asked and the first thing that caught her attention was the TV. It seemed that before she came, Tick was in the middle of watching _City Shore_. Dot almost told him that too much TV will rot his brain, but she immediately realized Tick might understand it too literally and she didn’t need that drama at the moment.

“So,” the Big Blue Yonder started and closed the door. “how can I help you, Little Dot? Unfortunately, Arthur is now in Goat’s store, but he should come back soon.”

“Why aren’t you with Arthur?” Dot asked.

“There was… a little misunderstanding when I was shopping with him last time. Needless to say, mister Goat is very protective of eggs and dairy products in his store.” He replied and then leaned closer to her. “Besides, Arthur knows he can always call me if there’s emergency.”

Dot knew what kind of emergencies Tick had in mind – robberies, disasters, maybe some supervillain attack…

Something dangerous.

“Maybe it would be better if you come with him? You know, just to answer the emergency faster.”

_And to protect Arthur better…_

“The store is really close so I can come there in a couple of seconds.” Tick reassured her. “Either way, please, sit down.”

She did sit down – on the couch in front of TV – and she prepared herself for the conversation ahead of her.

“Would you like something to drink while we wait for your brother and my chum to come back?” Tick asked, as nice and positive as always.

Dot thought this was a good moment to start. If Arthur was going to come back any minute now, she didn’t have much time to talk with Tick, one on one. And she wanted to speak with him without Arthur in the earshot.

“Actually,” She began. “Tick, we need to talk. Just… just you and me.”

Tick’s smile weakened, before it dropped completely and there was only warm eyes staring at Dot. It seemed that some kind of realization crossed his mind. He slowly sat next to her and said:

“Of course, Dot. What would you like to discuss with me?”

Dot straightened herself on her seat and looked Tick in the eyes… and suddenly she didn’t know how to start. Especially because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings and she didn’t know how to put her worries into words, so Tick would understand it. But some part of her believed that as long as she keep it simple, he will get it.

“Tick…” She looked at him again. “there is something you need to understand.” He raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything so she went on: “I was always looking out for Arthur. Ever since that horrible day with Terror, I took upon myself to keep him safe.”

“I know.” Tick smiled. “And you are a great big sister!”

“As I was saying,” She continued, a bit irritated by his interruption. “for years it was my job to take care of him. You must understand that I always wanted for him to be happy. To have normal life with normal job…” She chuckled cheerlessly. “Maybe even a family of his own.” She leaned on the couch’s backrest and turned to Tick. “But he had this obsession with Terror and it was making Normal so much harder for him…”

“But Dot, he was never destined for Normal.” Tick said, smiling again. “When he was looking for Terror, he was listening the soft voice of Destiny, asking him to seek truth; to become the noble knight of Lady Justice. And Destiny also brought me here, so I will help him.” His smile weakened a little as he added: “Because your little brother was always meant to be a hero, Dot.”

“I know.” She replied quietly.

For a moment she was just staring at the TV that was still turned on.

“Do you remember,” She spoke, not looking at Tick. “when Terror kidnapped him?”

“How can I forget?!” He said back. “It’s in a top two worst moments of my life, right after that time when Arthur flew to the VLM and I didn’t know if he will live or die!”

Dot was happy that Tick mentioned it. It will make this so much easier…

“You see, Tick,” She finally looked at him again. “that time with Terror probably won’t be the last time Arthur will be kidnapped. And that time with VLM won’t be the last time when we won’t be knowing whenever he’ll live or not. You must understand, Tick, that if supervillain will want to hurt you, they won’t go after you. You’re too big, too strong and too tough for them. They know that they can only hurt you by hurting someone else. Someone smaller, weaker and more vulnerable. And that someone will probably be Arthur.”

Tick was silent for a moment. Just like Dot earlier, he was staring at the TV, probably thinking about what she just said.

“And then,” She decided to went on. “there are all of those things that can go wrong. Tick, you don’t even know how many things _can_ go wrong in your line of work. In how many ways Arthur can be harmed while doing superhero work. Ceiling can fall on him, he can be shot in the head, his bones can break if his wings fail him. Do you understand, Tick?” she could hear how her voice was cracking as she looked into his eyes. “Do you understand how utterly _terrified_ I am?”

Tick was still sitting in contemplative silence. Suddenly he turned his face at Dot and said in the most somber tone he could muster:

“I’m terrified too.”

Dot raised her eyebrows with surprise.

“Little Dot,” Tick went on. “there is no one I hold dearer on this Earth than Arthur. He’s my best friend, my partner, my anchor and my helm in treacherous waters of harsh reality. And believe me that I’m more than aware that this precious balloon of hope can stumble upon a despicable thorn; that what can’t hurt me, might be his demise. That is why – and I’m telling this to you in confidence – my greatest, deepest fear is not being able to prevent his death.”

Dot couldn’t remember when was the last time when she saw Tick so serious. His sincerity was actually heavy for the atmosphere in the apartment.

“I can assure you that I will hold for him every ceiling, I will take for him every bullet, I will catch him every time he will be falling from the sky. And you can be sure, more than anything else, that if any supervillain dares to touch even one hair on his brilliant head, there will be hell to pay.”

She believed him. How could she not? There was always so much conviction in the way he was talking of things that it was hard _not to_ believe him. And strangely enough, this made her feel a little bit better. Guess, she had to hear it from him herself to gain confidence in Tick’s protection over Arthur.

“But, Little Dot,” All of a sudden he took her hands in his and smiled to her. “you’re still under false impression about your brother.” He immediately let go of her and stood up. “I don’t blame you! I sometimes fall for it too! But we shouldn’t let our eyes deceive us in such an important matter as Arthur.” He kneeled in front of her and added, almost whispering: “Just because he flies towards fire, it doesn’t mean that he can’t evade the flame.”

Overkill and Dangerboat were saying something about Arthur being cautious and having common sense. Dot, who often had to hear about his risky escapades and bail him out of jail, had reason to believe it was bullshit. But maybe her little brother was bundle of contradictions. He was crazy and he was sane. He was reckless and he was cautious. He was coward and he was a hero. And in some strange way he was also quite strong.

Dot looked at Tick and gave him a sad smile.

“I can’t help it, Tick. He’s my baby brother.”

“Then at least believe in him.” Was Tick’s reply.

Dot needed a moment to think about what he said… but soon she had a perfect answer.

“I do.” She smiled.

In fact, she believed in him more than ever.


End file.
